The Only Light In My Life
by SinkIntoDarkness87
Summary: Trigger Warning! AU: Quinn has a life that no one deserves. Her father sexually and physically abuses her and her mother could care less about her, only focusing on being the perfect wife to Russell. Even with all of this on her mind, Quinn still finds herself in love with the head cheerleader, Rachel Berry. Does Rachel love her back or is she just wasting her time?
1. Chapter 1

The Only Light In My Life

Chapter 1

_Quinn yelped and writhed under Russell, her lower half feeling as though it's on fire, and her back and head aching from being pushed around. It was just a normal Tuesday night, Russell was drunk as he always was, but tonight, he somehow seemed meaner. Angrier. Able to cause more pain. _

_ "I said not to make any noise, you little shit! Wouldn't want mother to hear, now would you?" His breath stank of whiskey, the Jack Daniel's variety as he spat into Quinn's face. His fingers were rubbing her center painfully rough, trying to at least arouse her before he actually penetrated her._

_ Quinn recoiled back and bit on her bottom lip, knowing it would only be worse if she screamed or cried. She knew if her mother found out, she would surely disown her, probably assuming that she was the evil serpent that had forced herself on her father, not the other way around. She would definitely choose Russell over her. She always did._

_ "That's my good girl. I think you're ready for me now." She wasn't. She didn't even try to arouse herself anymore when he touched; even the thought of being aroused because of her father sickened her to her stomach nowadays. Her thoughts were interrupted as a searing pain erupted inside of her, spreading throughout her lower half and abdomen. Even though her virginity had long since been taken by him, it still hurt every time they committed the vile act._

_ She felt like her insides might just tear apart and she shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to block out the sound of his grunts and thrusts and the fiery pain. _

_ Russell cursed and sped up his hips, causing Quinn's breath to hitch. It was because the pain was sucking the air right out of her, but he assumed that it was because she was enjoying it and his mouth curved into a sinister smirk._

_ "You're actually enjoying this, you filthy whore? What would you friends think if they saw you like this? Oh that's right, no one wants to be friends with an ugly little slut like you." His thrusts became pounds, her body unable to take each one, harder than the next, without tears flowing down her face. _

_ It seemed like forever before his thrusts stopped and he finally climaxed, making sure to pull out and ejaculate on her body. It was as if he was trying to make her feel even filthier, she would always think. _

_ "Now I want you to lay here and think about what you did. I swear to God if I come back and find you in the shower or gone, you won't be walking for days." He smacked her face twice before pulling up his trousers and walking out of the room, staggering slightly because of his drunken state. _

Quinn awoke from her dream with a start, her body still feeling wet and sticky as if the dream was real. Her father hadn't visited last night; thankfully, he had worked late and had just gone to bed. But just because he hadn't defiled her last night, it didn't mean that he wouldn't tonight.

Russell Fabray had been sexually abusing Quinn, who was now seventeen, since she was twelve. It had started off relatively innocent; at least it had to Quinn. He would hug her and touch her more, his lips spending a little bit too much of time on her skin. She lived in the shadow of her athletically gifted sister her whole life and she had relished in the time that he would spend more attention to her.

Then the touches would become much less innocent. He would rub her through her panties when they would watch a movie together, which had felt strangely nice to her, but her twelve year old mind knew that it wasn't supposed to happen. This went on for two years, breast groping and belting going on along with it.

She was fourteen when she lost her virginity to him. It was painful, there was a lot of blood, and from them on, she always associated sex with pain. He had tried to go down on her a few times, but he had gotten bored quickly when she didn't even get wet for him and he resorted to having her go down on him instead, which was one of the filthiest acts she could ever commit in her opinion. This was also the year she began to understand that she was attracted to girls and girls only, a full on lesbian. Of course, she could never tell her parents. Her father would probably try to rape and beat the gay out of her and her mother would disown her on the spot. So, she never told them and they never found out the parties that she went to, the nights she drank herself half to death, or the stash of drugs she kept in her closet.

* * *

Unlike her perfect, cheerleading sister, Quinn Fabray was rebellious and a Skank. She only hung out with the girls because they pilfered her drugs and alcohol and they were occasionally nice to her. They made her feel wanted unlike all of the cliques at school besides glee club, who had made a promise to always have her back if she had theirs.

The only problem with the Skanks is that they constantly wanted her to conform to their standards. They all had tattoos, piercings, and were constantly dying their hair a different color. They asked Quinn to do the same in order to be a "badass" in their eyes, but she had one little problem, her father.

Last year, she had dyed most of her hair a dark pink, bought leather pants, the skinniest jeans she could find, pierced her tongue, got snake bites on her bottom lip, and tops so revealing, you could see her cleavage from a mile away. The Skanks nodded in approval when they saw her new look, even complimenting her clothing and piercing choices.

She finally felt accepted and her day was going great, until she came home and her father saw her. She was beaten so hard that night, she couldn't move her back without reopening the oozing sores, which was pretty much impossible not to do. She instantly dyed her hair back to its blonde color and took out the piercings when she was home, only wearing them at school.

The Skanks didn't question her why she dyed it back, they seemed to know by taking one look at her face and the sweaters she had to wear in order to cover up the bruises and welts.

That was Freshman year, now she was a Junior and honestly could give to shits about having friends or even having someone to fit in with. She occasionally smoked pot, cigarettes, and even cigars with the Skanks under the bleachers when she felt like it, but other than that, she was a complete loner.

She no longer dressed as slutty as possible, it wasn't like she cared what the boys thought of her, she wasn't into them. She normally just wore a random shirt, skinny jeans, and the leather jacket that was always there to cover up any handprints or visible bruises and welts, which was exactly what she was slipping on as she exited the house and climbed into her Cadillac Escalade truck.

Her father had given her money to buy whatever car she wanted on her sixteenth birthday and she of course, had bought the biggest and most expensive car at the lot. It was a bitch to heat up or cool down, a gas guzzler, and she really didn't need that much room since she was the only one ever in it, but she loved her car to death and wouldn't exchange it for anything else if she had the chance.

She pulled into an empty space and checked her watch. She had a good thirty minutes before school actually started, but cheerleading practice was still going on and she always stood under the bleachers, smoking and watching. She didn't come only to watch, though. She came because she was absolutely smitten with one of the cheerleaders.

Rachel Berry was the "it" girl at McKinley High School. Everyone either wanted her or wanted to be her. She was head cheerleader, but that didn't mean she was a bitch. In all actuality, Rachel was one of the nicest girls that Quinn had ever met. Quinn didn't know if it was the kindness or just Rachel overall, but she was drawn to the girl unlike she had ever been drawn to someone and it terrified her.

Quinn pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one, taking a deep drag. She watched as Rachel commanded the other girl's with such authority, concentration evident on her face. Quinn couldn't help but smile and just stand there, her cigarette practically forgotten about as she stared at Rachel intently.

Her eyes traveled over Rachel's features. Her perfectly curved body that the cheerleading top and skirt hugged in all of the right places, her long legs that seemed to go on forever, to her large pouty lips that all Quinn wanted to do was feel them pressed against her own, and finally ending with her long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

The thoughts were definitely sinful, but Quinn had stopped believing in God a long time ago. She had prayed and prayed that her father would stop touching her like he did, but God never answered and eventually, she stopped praying.

Quinn saw Rachel looking her way and she instantly turned around to lean against the fence, her back facing the field now. She took a few more drags from her cigarette before putting it out and leaving it there. She moved out from under the bleachers and walked to the school building.

School was a drag for most kids, but Quinn actually enjoyed spending time there. It kept her busy and it kept her mind off of her father. She excelled in all of her classes, loving the wonders of literature and math. She surrounded herself with books in her free time, getting lost with other characters. She was also a big fan of music, hence why she was a part of glee club. Rachel was also in it, but that wasn't why she joined. It was just a bonus.

She grabbed her books for history class and hurried off to it, not wanting to be stopped by anyone in the hall, not that anyone ever talked to her anyways. She turned the corner and walked down the hall where Rachel's locker was located. She spotted the brunette who was talking to her boyfriend, Finn. Quinn frowned, hoping to see Rachel alone for once.

Rachel spotted Quinn and turned away from Finn, taking her time to wave and smile at Quinn. Quinn blushed and waved back quickly, a large smile on her face, but it was quickly wiped away when Finn spun Rachel back around and kissed her.

Quinn's small balloon of hope that maybe, just maybe, Rachel would come over and talk to her or maybe even walk her to class, popped and she continued on to the history room. She sat in the back and sighed heavily, her mood pretty much heading downhill, as if it wasn't already.

Who was she to think that Rachel would ever be into her? In the three years of Rachel's high school education, she had never dated a single girl, only guys. Quinn would know, she was almost like a stalker when it came to Rachel and everything about her. The only thing that kept Quinn's hope alive was that she had seen Rachel making out with Santana Lopez at one of Noah Puckerman's parties during the summer.

She didn't know if Rachel had been drunk that night or if she had even been enjoying the kiss, she must've been if she had allowed Santana's tongue to be shoved down her throat. The boys had been wolf whistling and cheering them on, so maybe Rachel had done it for a boy's attention, but still, she was kissing another girl and Quinn still believed that maybe she had a small sliver of a chance. And she lived by the statement "gay until proven straight."

The late bell rang and she pulled out her history book, a small smile on her face as a flustered Rachel entered the classroom and sat down next to her, the scent of her sweet perfume filling Quinn's nose.

"Hey, sorry you had to see that. Finn can be such a dog sometimes. He needs to learn that not everyone wants to see us kissing. It's something that should only be shared between us two, not the entire world." She ran her fingers through her hair, making it into a tight ponytail, the one that the Cheerios were required to wear.

Quinn nodded her head and smiled, not exactly trusting her own voice. She agreed with Rachel wholeheartedly, mostly that Finn was a dog because he was. She would love to show the entire world that she could kiss Rachel so freely, but if she didn't like PDA, Quinn would be more than happy to respect that.

She sighed with relief when the teacher turned on a documentary about the First World War Maybe Rachel would want to talk to her more and with the TV practically blaring in the background, the teacher wouldn't be able to hear them.

"You don't really talk much. We need to change that, you seem like such a cool person. Although, it would be nice to have someone just listen to me for once. Finn only wants to talk about him and our relationship. Talk about _boring_. He's a good boyfriend, but a terrible BFF, you know what I'm saying?" She giggled, causing Quinn to giggle too, even though jealousy was zipping through her body.

It was a real genuine giggle, something that Quinn hadn't let escape in years, nothing had even tried to draw one out anyways.

"I'm a good listener, I guess. I'll listen if you need me too. I won't talk at all if you want it that way." She chewed on her bottom lip, her tongue flicking at one of the piercings located there.

"I don't know if I don't want you to not talk at all. There's no fun in that. Are you always this obedient? You sound like one of my freshman Cheerios."

_"Who's my obedient little girl? Always getting on your knees for Daddy when he asks for it, aren't you?" _

A chill ran down her spine as her father's words echoed in her head, causing her to clench her fists tightly and shut her eyes. Even the littlest thing would trigger her nowadays.

"Whoa there, Quinn. Did I say something wrong? I won't compare you to my Cheerios anymore, okay? You're nothing like them, you're a total badass." She teased, only making it worse for herself.

If only she knew how obedient Quinn had to be in order to go to sleep at night without her body covered in welts and bruises, some from his belt, some from his hands.

"No, I'm fine. I just get chronic migraines and I have one right now; it's no big deal, really." She flashed a weak smile and turned to the documentary, knowing that she had probably blown her only chance to talk with Rachel all week.

"Oh, okay. I don't know if it helps any, but I keep Advil in my locker at all times. You can stop by or something and grab a few. I'm sorry you're feeling under the weather, Quinn." She put her hand on Quinn's leather jacket clad arm and squeezed it gently.

Quinn's smile grew and she turned her head to stare at Rachel, someone who had been nothing but kind to her. "That sounds nice. I'll swing by after class to pick some up. Thank you." She stumbled through her words, her mind focusing on Rachel instead.

Rachel nodded and let go of Quinn's arm. The blonde was secretly upset that the dainty hand was now missing from her arm, but she didn't show it, a full-fledged smile on her face from at least being able to converse with the head cheerleader.

* * *

After class, Quinn was at Rachel's locker as soon as possible, waiting patiently as Rachel searched for the Advil bottle.

"I really need to clean out my locker, I have papers in here so old, I swear they're starting to turn yellow with age." She joked, unscrewing the top to the pill bottle when she finally found it.

"I know how you feel. My locker is the same exact way, probably messier though." She nervously took the pills from Rachel's hand and looked around for a water fountain, not wanting to dry swallow the pills.

"Here, just take it with my water. I'm pretty sure you're clean so it's not like it's going to kill me if you drink from my water bottle." Rachel held out her Cheerios bottle, not filled with the mastercleanse like it was supposed to be.

Quinn swallowed down the pills quickly and handed the water back to Rachel, leaning against the locker as she attempted to look cool. "So where's Finn? Shouldn't he at least be here during the passing period?"

"He should, you're right. He's probably with his football friends, though and I'll just let him be. It's not like I need him near me at every second. He kind of smothers me sometimes and actually, I'm a little glad he isn't here right now. Besides, I have something else occupying my time."

Quinn wondered if the smile on Rachel's face was flirtatious. It seemed like it and so did the tone of her voice, but Quinn couldn't know for sure. She could only hope.

"So I'll see you in glee?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall, only two more minutes before they had to part ways for almost the entire day with the exception of glee club.

"Yeah, I'll see you, Fabray." She shut her locker and punched Quinn's shoulder jokingly, a half smile on her face. "Try not to get into too much trouble with those Skanks, okay? It would be a shame if you had to spend the rest of junior year in juvie. I'd miss you."

Quinn's mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes, okay? Toodles!" Rachel smiled brightly and headed down the hall to her next class, humming a cheery tune as she walked.

Quinn stared after her until she disappeared around a corner, her lips parted and her eyes wide. She was completely and totally smitten with Rachel Berry, the only light in her dark, miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I really didn't expect as many reviews or views or favs as I got and I'd just like to thank everyone who's given this fic a chance. I'm just going to warn you that there is some pretty explicit content in this chapter and it might be a trigger so don't read if you won't be able to handle it! All mistakes are mine. Please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 2

Quinn spent the whole day of school with a large smile on her face. She was even able to put up with Mr. Schuester's doting on Finn during glee club. If anything, he should've been doting on Rachel, the true star.

"So with regionals decently far away, I thought we could have some fun before we start preparing. What do you guys say?" He wasn't a bad teacher, Quinn even found him funny at times, but she just couldn't seem to focus on him; her attention to the back of Rachel's perfect head and neck.

Oh, what she would give to be able to brush her lips against that soft, olive skin, To hold that delicate hand in hers. To have those plump lips turn up into a smile because of her. Jealousy formed a tight knot in her stomach when she thought of all of the things Finn was probably allowed to do with Rachel's body.

She couldn't know for sure if he was the one who had taken her virginity or if she was still a virgin at all. She didn't mean to think of Rachel as a harlot, but being with so many guys in the past years, it was hard to see her as pure and virginal.

The glee club cheered loudly, bringing Quinn back to reality and out of her thoughts. They were allowed to do whatever song they wanted to that week. How original. "Random Week."

"We should do a song together, since we're like the power couple of the school and glee club." Quinn heard Finn murmur to Rachel, the knot only tightening in her stomach.

"And what song would we do, Finn? I've done quite a few love songs with you this year, how many more do you think there are?" Rachel sounded distant, like she could honestly care less about what Finn had to say to her. Quinn couldn't help but lean closer, trying to listen to more of the conversation, Rachel's smooth voice calming her down.

"I don't know Rach, something about power and couples, maybe? Can you try and research that tonight? I have football and you know I'm always too beat after practice to do much school work. Unless you want to invite me over for some alone time. You know I'm never too tired for that, babe." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Quinn to make a small noise of disgust and turn away, not able to hear Rachel's own noise of disgust and the way she pushed at Finn's chest, glaring and pointing him in the direction of the perfectly good file cabinet of sheet music.

Quinn looked down at her Chuck Taylor's, humming a tune softly to herself when she felt a small hand on her own. She looked up to see pale blue eyes staring at her innocently. "Uh, hey Brittany, what's up?"

Brittany S. Pierce was a very sweet girl that Quinn had kissed a few times at different parties, always having their time together cut short when Santana, the "straight as an arrow" co-captain of the Cheerios would pull her away, her face screaming jealousy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today. You always go straight home and that's kind of what losers do, Quinn. Santana's out sick and I need some sweet lady kisses. Just come over for a little while, please. There are no feelings between us so it's not like you'll have to make eye contact or anything. Santana never makes eye contact. She won't even look at me after we're done. A flash of hurt crossed her face and it caused Quinn to frown.

"Brittany, I'm not so sure that I'm the right person for this. You obviously have feelings for Santana and kissing or having sex with me isn't going to make those feelings go away. Maybe you should talk to her." She was no therapist, but she could see how much Brittany loved Santana and vice versa. She really didn't want to come between them. She also was very scared of allowing someone else to see her naked. They would see the scars on her back, the bruises that were still there, and she didn't think she would be able to handle the look of disgust on their faces.

Brittany seemed to totally ignore Quinn's words; her fingers creeping down to gently rub the blonde's thigh. "But I think you're really hot, Quinnie. Not as hot as Santana, but your piercings and your body really turn me on." She leaned forward, a devious grin on her face. "Sometimes, when I'm lonely at night and really really turned on. I masturbate to thoughts of you fucking me."

Quinn couldn't fight the shiver that ran through her body at Brittany's warm breath. She knew the girl would never do her any harm and she allowed herself to sink into the feeling of Brittany's body so close to hers. What she didn't notice was Rachel looking up from her sheet music ever five minutes to look at Brittany and Quinn's interactions.

"Okay, but just for a little bit. I have to be home by six." She didn't have to be, she needed to be. If she didn't have a set table with a glass of scotch for her father by six o'clock sharp, she was in for a bad night.

Brittany's face lit up and she squeezed Quinn's thigh gently, grinning happily. "Awesome! Can you be my ride, though? Santana usually drives me home and that way we'll be able to spend more time together."

Quinn just nodded, her head swiveling to see Rachel's skirt twirl around as she hopped off the piano to put the music back in its correct file, a frown on her face. Finn looked absolutely delighted though, his eyes glued to Rachel's backside as she bent over to put away the music.

Quinn's eyes were on Rachel's face the whole time, feeling a little bit guilty for wanting to feel Brittany's fingers on her again and the warmth of her breath tickling her ear.

The bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day and Quinn rushed out of the classroom, her face heating up when Rachel's eyes met hers for a brief moment.

"I'll meet you at your car!" She could hear Brittany yell after her and she nodded her head curtly, knowing that the blonde probably wouldn't be able to see her. She opened her locker and shoveled the books she would need for homework into her backpack. Sighing when she realized she would probably have to be up late in the night to finish all of her schoolwork if she came home late from Brittany's house.

She walked over to her car, secretly hoping that something else had captured Brittany's attention, but when she saw Brittany, leaning against her Escalade in her short Cheerios skirt, she was kind of happy that she would be able to escape into Brittany's lips and body for a while.

She unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for Brittany, being the chivalrous person that her mother raised her to be, before she got into the car herself, throwing her bag in the back seat. "Do you still live in that brick house near Orchid Drive?" She asked as she started up the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Yes, I do. At least I think I do. I haven't moved from the house I was born in so I guess I still live there." Brittany wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but she was sweet and genuine and Quinn loved her like a little sister. Wait, what? Then why was she going over to her house to make out with her and possibly be felt up?

"Okay…We'll be there in a little bit. Buckle up and enjoy the ride." She joked lightly, thoughts of Rachel still at the front of her mind. She had hoped to make Rachel jealous by letting Brittany touch her and be intimately close to her, enjoying the feelings of it had just been a perk, but she didn't even know if Rachel was into her. It was difficult and complicated and she pushed it to the back of her mind, not wanting to think about it.

When they arrived at Brittany's house, Quinn noticed that there were no cars in the driveway and she was thankful for that. She really didn't like having to introduce herself to parents. She thought that they would someone know what her father did to her and call the cops on him. The only problem was, Russell was best friends with the head of the police department and they probably wouldn't even bother to check in on him, that's not what friends did apparently, even if it was serious they would let it slide.

Brittany had already opened the door by the time Quinn finally got out of her car, lost in her thoughts as always. She entered the house, breathing in the floral scent that hit her as soon as she passed over the threshold.

"We should go into my room. I've tried sex on the couch, but Santana left a big wet spot after her orgasm and even though she didn't stain it, I don't want to risk it a second time. My mom says that it was expensive and if I stain it, I'll be in big trouble." She grabbed Quinn's hand, not even noticing how clammy it was, and led Quinn up to her bedroom, pushing her onto the bed.

"Do you want me to put on music before we get it on? Santana doesn't like it because she says she can't hear me moan when it plays, but each person is different." Quinn shook her head nervously, not really wanting this to lead to sex. She wouldn't be losing her virginity if she had sex with Brittany, but it would still be her first time with a girl and she really didn't want to let Brittany have that.

"Brittany, I don't want to have sex with you. I'll give you your "sweet lady kisses" or whatever, but that's as far as I'll go." She didn't' mean to sound like a prude, but she had her reasons.

Brittany didn't respond, though, instead she straddled Quinn's lap and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was gentle and Quinn couldn't help but smile against the familiar lips. She let Brittany control the kiss, used to always being the girl's submissive whenever they kissed.

Brittany kept it gentle, soft, and slow, her hands getting buried in Quinn's short silky blonde tresses. Quinn's hands stayed on Brittany's hips, gripping them loosely. It felt really innocent to Quinn, something she wasn't used to at all and she sped it up involuntarily, her tongue tracing over Brittany's bottom lip.

Brittany's lips parted at Quinn's warm tongue and she pushed Quinn down all the way so that she was lying back on the bed. Quinn pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth, allowing their tongues to meet and battle each other. Brittany whimpered softly into her mouth and Quinn's already closed eyes shut tightly as arousal shot through her body at the noise. She wasn't going to let herself get worked up and she concentrated on calming herself down, causing the kiss to turn sloppy.

Brittany pulled away from Quinn's lips and trailed soft kisses down her neck, barely ghosting her lips over the heated skin. Quinn threw her head back, welcoming all of the amazing feelings instead of trying to push them away like she had been minutes before. She even let a tiny gasp escape when Brittany nipped at her pulse point and then ran her warm, wet tongue over it.

She pushed the blonde away when she began to suck roughly in fear of her father seeing the marks, hazel meeting blue, a look passing between them. Brittany seemed to understand that she wouldn't be able to mark the girl and returned her lips to Quinn's, kissing her gently again.

Quinn groaned at the pace of the kiss, wanting more. Brittany ignored Quinn's noises of protest and didn't allow her tongue to pass her lips, wanting it soft. Santana always would kiss her softly when she wanted to and she didn't want it to be fast and hungry. Not to mention that she was imagining the Latina's plump lips pressed against hers, not Quinn's.

Quinn finally just let Brittany kiss her however she wanted to; content with having a warm body on top of her that she knew wasn't going to hurt her. Brittany was just about to speed up the kiss when icy cold fear seized Quinn and caused her to push Brittany off of her body and stand up. She had lost track of time, it was already five fifty. "I've got to go." She mumbled, sprinting out of the doorway and down to her car.

She knew she was speeding, but she couldn't afford to go slow when her father was due home any second. She unlocked the front door and threw it open, quickly yanking her piercings off and tucking them into her jean pocket. She shrugged off the jacket and hung it on the coatrack, knowing her father and mother liked everything clean and pristine.

Dinner was cooking in the oven and she could hear her mother doing the laundry in the basement. The scent of lasagna caused her stomach to growl intensely, but she knew she could never eat a lot of it. She would always end up throwing it up once her father visited her at night, the way he treated her always sickened her in more ways than one.

She poured some scotch into a glass and set it next to her father's place at the table, setting it and folding the napkins over the way her mother liked them. She smiled happily to herself and took a seat on the couch, cracking open The Perks of Being a Wallflower and continuing from where she left off. She had read the book over and over in the past few months and it never seemed to get old to her. She was a wallflower herself; never really fitting in with any group and all she did was watch things, never speaking about them to other people. The only things she lacked were friends like Sam and Patrick. She had no one but herself.

Her father entered the house a good fifteen minutes later, grumbling, and his face red with anger. She could tell already that tonight was not going to be good, Russell had had a bad day at work.

"Quinn! Take your nose out of that godforsaken book and serve me." He bellowed, loosening his tie and plopping into his seat. He took a large sip of the scotch, not even grimacing as it went down. "And where the hell is your mother? Doing something a woman should do, I suppose. Well, I guess I can't say anything bad about that. I do love when she dries my pajamas right before bed."

He was a terrible man, that's for sure, but he truly did love Judy. He had never touched her wrongly, never abused her, and had never once yelled at her. It was Quinn he seemed to have it out for.

Quinn took his plate and set it on the kitchen counter, taking out the fresh lasagna and scooping a good helping onto his plate. She placed it in front of him before grabbing her own plate and doing the same, except her helping looked meager compared to his.

She picked at her food while he practically scarfed his down, requiring another helping almost right away. "Quinn, get your old dad another scoop of that delicious lasagna, would you?"

"Of course father." She said, standing up and taking his plate to refill it again.

"Quinn?" He asked once she passed by him.

"Yes, father?"

"Have you been with a boy today? Your hair is ruffled and you smell of another person."

"No, father. I have not been with a boy today." She was telling the truth, Brittany was all female. Every last delicate feature screamed woman.

"Don't lie to me you little bitch! You've been whoring around haven't you? Am I not enough for you?" His voice rose as he glared at her, his fist pounding the table. Quinn started to shake, not able to stop the fear from coursing through her veins. She knew he was going to take his anger out on her and there was no way to stop it. She was helpless as always.

"I'm not lying, father. I swear to God I have not been with a boy today." Her voice wavered as she forked out another helping of lasagna for him, her hands continuing to shake as she put it down in front of him.

"Don't you dare swear to God. You're a nothing in his eyes, Quinn. Do you understand me? Nothing?" He was about to reach over to grab her wrist when Judy appeared upstairs, a basket full of fresh laundry tucked under her arm.

"What's with all of the commotion, Russ? Quinn?" She arched her eyebrow, the same perfectly sculpted one that Quinn had acquired through genetics.

"Nothing, dear. Quinn and I were just having a small debate about politics. You know us, always battling it out about something or other. Right, Quinnie?" He smiled at her lecherously, his eyes still burning with rage.

"R-Right, father. The debate just got a little bit out of hand, wouldn't you say? You've got to believe me when I tell you that Obama is a good president. I'm not a liar, you know." She fired back, not caring that this was probably just making it worse for her. His cold blue eyes seemed to blaze even more, but he just shook his head.

"Ooh politics! Quinnie, you'll make a lot of money if you get into that career. Just make sure you're a Republican. I will not have my daughter be a Democrat. That party is for homosexuals and Negros." Judy stated, pouring herself a glass of wine and joining them at the table.

"I don't think I'll be going into politics, but I'll be sure to choose Republican if I do. I'm going to go start my schoolwork now. Thank you for making dinner, mother." She stood up and took her plate with her, scraping most of her meal into the trash and placing it into the dishwasher.

She lugged her book bag up the stairs and opened up her history textbook, beginning to take notes on the First World War for about an hour and a half.

When she was done with that she changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, finding her skinny jeans ridiculously uncomfortable after being in them for so long. She sank back into her uncomfortable desk chair, her eyes drooping as she tried to figure out the few math problems she was assigned.

She was just finishing the last problem when her father knocked on her door, a malicious grin on his face as his eyes traveled up and down her partly exposed body. "You think you can just go off with any boy you want without thinking about the repercussions, Quinn? Are you even thinking when you're with someone else? Probably not actually, it's hard to think with a dick in your mouth, isn't it, you dirty slut." He shut the door behind him and unzipped his work pants, having not changed into his pajamas yet.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip roughly and put the math worksheet back in its proper folder. She stood up, staring into her father's eyes even though her body had begun shaking again.

"I didn't have a boy's penis in my mouth today, father. Nor was I with one at all today. I don't know why that's so hard to believe. You always tell me that no boy will ever want me, don't you?"

"Getting your dick sucked is getting your dick sucked, Quinn. It doesn't matter what your face looks like, they won't be looking at it. Honestly, how stupid can you be?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Now enough with the small talk, I need that pretty mouth of yours elsewhere."

Russell pushed Quinn to her knees after a bit of a struggle, which just enraged him further. "Don't be fucking difficult!" He growled, pushing himself against her mouth.

She opened it willingly when he began to tug on her hair, hating when she had to do this for him. Many a time she had thought about just chomping down, maybe biting it off completely in the process, but she never went through with it, too scared of what might happen if she did.

He grunted and began to thrust his hips into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of the wet heat encasing him.

Quinn gagged and choked as she always did, hating the feeling of his hand in her hair. Her eyes began to water and she could feel her stomach start to churn, vomiting inevitable if he continued to gag her.

"Just a little bit more." He groaned out, his hips working furiously. Quinn's saliva had started to leak out; spattering all over the floor with every thrust of Russell's hips. She felt dirty and she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body, her eyes shutting. She lived in a cruel, unfair world and there was no way out of this until she turned eighteen next April.

Russell's hand tightened painfully in her hair and he shuddered, ejaculating into her mouth with a deep groan. "Don't you dare think about spitting it out! Swallow!" He commanded once he was finished enjoying his climax, shaking her head and yanking on her hair.

The texture was disgusting and the salty taste just made it even worse, but Quinn somehow found a way to swallow it all down. Tears continued to flow down her face, her stomach unable to handle the new substance it was taking in and she raced off to her bathroom to vomit out her stomach's contents. She clutched the bowl, feeling another wave of nausea hit her.

She vomited until her stomach was completely empty, not that it had had much inside of it in the first place. She flushed the toilet and weakly brushed her teeth before returning to her bedroom, which was no empty.

It was odd, her father normally stuck around to beat her for a little bit, but he had probably worn himself out. He never was able to get hard again for another round of intimacy and Quinn was thankful for that.

She took a wet towel and scrubbed away the saliva and the tiny drops of semen that had dripped onto the floor, her body still shaking. She climbed into bed after brushing her teeth one more time, wanting to get the taste of him out of her mouth forever.

Hot, salty tears ran down her face and just like almost every night for the past four years, she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
